harry new life
by foxwolf101
Summary: i gave you guy the story
1. Chapter 1

Harry walk down ok more like run through the hall in thought of what happen not to long ago with anger and shamed.

-Flashback-

 _Walking down the hall to go to dumbledore he found luna without her shoes again_

" _Did the Nargle took you shoes again"_

" _yes but they always bring them back "_

 _Harry took out is wond and spelled a warm charm onto luna feet_

" _there will now you won't feel the cold make sure that you make it back to the dorm before the spell wear off"_

" _thanks harry and i give you luck"_

" _luck with what?"_

" _the coming adventure of course be careful of the bumblebee, the traitors a snake will come from enemy to friend, a family is out there waiting for you but in the end you will be loved and trust you family they will guide you and protect u from great evil after all soon the peace will come to you good luck dominus mortis"_

 _Luna walk way living harry in a dose trying to figure it out what luna mean shaking his head and putting the message in the back of his mind he walk to the entrance of dumbledore office._

" _how long are we going to be friends with_ _ **HIM"**_

 _That sounds like ron's voice coming from the room._

" _now now ron we have to be patient with this"_

" _but hermione he puts us in danger every year and everytime it almost kills us or we in the clinic"_

" _You might be right ron but hermione is also right when the time is right we can slowly poison him but right now we need him alive and with love potion that Molly making will make harry marry ginny and then you will have his money and hermione can have his family rare books after all its for the_ _ **Greater good**_ "

" _But what happens if i get pregnant with harry bastard" Ginny said with venom in her voice_

" _Don't you worry my girl if you do get pregnant and harry already dead we can act the message from being so broken hearted and so destress it will kill the child so you be a widow and act said of losing both and you have the the spot light and everyone will be in your hands"_

 _Harry couldn't lesion any more to this feeling betrayal and ashamed that he felt for it he fleas from the scene_

-flashback ended-

Going to his favorite hiding spot in the castle it was a place that had a pond that turns into a river with a waterfall and trees are hiding it but behind the waterfall is a place of beauty will moon lilies in the cave glowing bright in the full moon he likes to come here to think

" i need to disappear and to get away voldemort can do whatever he wants to britain i don't care anymore the only place that i can think of is Gringotts maybe they can help me"

-Gringotts-

Walking through the hall in the morning and walking to the desk(A.n: i can't remember what its called)

"Can you get my bank manager"

" do you have your key"

"No i never have the key"

" what do you mean mr."

"Potter"

" well then you have to make a new key GRIPHOOK"

"Yes"

" take this boy to get a blood test to see if he really how he says to be"

"Yes sure"

We walk through a door in the middle was a bowl with a digger nest to it as we walk to it i got this feeling but can't know what it is?

" take the digger and cut yourself and put it over the bowl"

Without hesitation i slit the middle of my hand and put it over the bowl as i watch the blood drop down into the golden bowl and feeling my hand heal up. A piece of paper replace my blood.

"Ok let's look at this ….. Oh my"

As i watch the globin switch to the language i never heard but i know it was cursing.

" what wrong"

The globin didn't say anything but hand over the paper to me

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Age:16**

 **Blood+ O**

 **Parants:**

 **James Potter: desiseed**

 **Lily Potter: desisede**

 **Other family**

 **Lily side**

 **Petunia Dursley: Alive Aunt**

 **Vernon dursley: alive Uncle**

 **Dudley dursley: alive cousin**

 **James side**

 **Nick Morton** **( once as John potter): Alive Uncle**

Time skip-

" hedwig can you take this letter to someone for me girl"

" hoot"

" thanks girl"

-Nick Morton-

After selling in the treasure i found i mean we found we head back to the hotel room

Once we get their a owl was their.

" hey Nick there's a letter a tach to it and its address to you "

 _ **Nick**_

 _ **Well you might not know me but i'm your nephew on james side**_

 _ **Well i never write this tip a letter before and i want to meet you there be things going on in britain right now that a need to take a break with but do you think we can meet i would like to get to know you**_

 _ **-harry potter**_

" get me a piece of paper and a pen"

-Harry-

I heard hedwig hoot and turn to see her i saw a letter and a took it off and gave her a treat

 _ **Harry**_

 _ **Will this is a surprise to hear from you and i would like to meet you too right now i'm in the states how James and lily i lost contact with them years ago and i was wondering how they were doing how does May 16 sound good to you to meet i'm heading to the U.K. that time so we can meet up.**_

 _ **-Nick**_


	2. Chapter 2

MAY 6

I'm waiting at a cafe for nick to show up with his friend what was his name john.. junny .. va.. Vail his name is vail he also works with Nick with his adventures and treasure hunting I wonder if he bring me for his next adventure it might be interesting and a change for me well not much but I don't have to use magic to save my life lucky I used my spare time to become an Animagus i'm surprised i was able to turn into a animal in 2 months but not one animal but two well i can't be surprised i'm everything but normal even as a wizard.

_flashback_

I sat in my spot in the forest trying to finish my transformation closing my eyes i start to feel the change in my body my first form is a fennec kit but i have a feeling it's going to stay a kit forever *sigh* as i change into my new form heart shape barn owl of a colors of light brown with mix of blue and rusty crimson blood in color (look the owl up it's the first one in the image it's beautiful owl ) looking in the water getting a good look of my form why do animagus start as babies lucky this form will grow unlike my other form hedwig fly down she does what she does and mothers me like always **BUT SHE SITTING ON ME!**

Can you please get off of me please hedwig-

Hush chick just sleep u works yourself too much -

fine-

-flashback end-

Hearing a bell ring i look behind me and i saw nick and jake with him

-Nick over here!-

Nick turn and walk to me while jake follow

-hey harry nice to finally meet you-Nick

-hey-jake

-nice to meet you too-Harry

Time skip

IRAQ

Nick prov

Nick looking through looking through a object(i can't remember what its called )

-All right, this insurgent-infested settlement is the reported location of some kind of valuable artifacts, let's get tomb raiding!-

-okay, we- -jake said

-oh! and, uh, thetans dianetics hubbard i hate psychiatrists.-nick

-wha?- vail and harry said

-we both know i was going to have to put up with some kind of scientology jok at some point of the script, so i was just getting it out of the way. And that was it, okay? It's done. -Nick\

They started to head into the settlement, where they shoot a bunch of insurgents and then blow up the rest. Only person that did not kill was harry because harry was not allowed to have a gun lets just say nick had to go to the hospital to get the bullet out of his ass. The explosion unearth some kind underground chamber. But before Nick, harry and Vail can head in, Universal reaches into the tub and retrieves a humorless love interest and a guff black sergeant.

You two are out of line! Out unit is supposed to be protecting historical sites and ancient artifacts, and here you go AWOL, try to steal the artifacts for yourself, and call an airstrike on the historical site? that's … I mean, holyshit. When it's come to insubordination,you guys dont fuck around, do you/ why the hell am i not throwing your asses straight into military prison? - greenway said\

\

Yeah plus Nick stole the map to this site from me after sleeping with me!-jenny

Harry turn to look at nick and mouth are you kidding me nick only shrugged.

Fun fact to keep in mind while picturing Nick and me in bed together: when he was rocketing to superstardom in the back of his breakout vehicles risky business and all the right moves, i had not yet been conceived.- jenny

Guys, relax we were just uhhh dong recon without telling anybody!we weren't stealing, i mean how the hell would we expect to get the artifacts out of the country?- Nick

true , it would have been a very dumb plan. Oh well, lets go check out this chamber.- jenny

Nick, jenny, harry and Vail head down into the chamber, where a sarcophagus has been suspended in a pit of mercury like some kind of spooky ancient deep fryer.

-oh my, look at all these glyphs and statues and various other ancient ritualistic crap they put on this sarcophagus to imprison whoever inside clearly they never ever ever ever ever wanted this person to get out of this pit not for the entirety of time and beyond.- jenny

You don't say oh well how bout i must activate this elaborate mechanism they installed specifically for the purpose of removing the person from the pit.-Nick

He shoots a slamp which releases some gears and shit, and the sarcophagus is raised out of the mercury.

Argh this coffin is trying to mind meld with me or something blurrrgh( cursed i'm not going to go into it)- Nick

Ow fuck i just got bitten by some kind of demon spider- vail (cursed)

Come down vail they are cave spiders they are not that poison to humans you not going to die you get sick but not going to die- Harry said but in his back of his mind a vorce saying his death in a view hours and this cave spiders are different from what you know.

Hey, what about me, doesn't anybody have any cures for m? What am i, chopped liver?- jenny

Dont talk about that jenny you might get what you wish for so shut up and get your ass moving _bitch_ \- harry

that it for now sorry if it short i been busy with thing and school going to start soon so i will try to update soon as possable bye.


End file.
